Rich Man and the Poor Man
by ShinHyoAh
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang sukses bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong seorang pencari kerja yang bodoh namun memiliki sebuah rahasia yang berhubungan dengan dirinya/Yunjae/RnR


**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah khas tradisional Korea terlihat namja yang sedang tidur-tiduran dan sibuk mengotak-atik handphonenya. Menggetikkan satu-persatu kata menjadikannya sebuah nama dan mengklik sebuah tanda searching,berharap nama tersebut akan muncul dan mengubah segalanya. sebuah nama yang akan mengubah kehidupan empat orang yang akan terlibat. Sebuah nama yang akan mengajarkan apa itu persahabatan, persaingan, kesetiaan dan cinta. Sebuah nama sederhana yakni

**Han Soo Hyun**

**.**

**Nama yang di cari tak ditemukan**

**.**

Itulah sederetan kalimat yang muncul begitu tanda searching diklik. Namja itu mengerutkan dahinya tapi tidak berlangsung lama dirinya melihat tab lainnya yang berisi angka-angka yang pastinya tidak akan dapat dimengerti oleh orang awam. Hanya pekerjaan orang-orang yang terkait dengan angka tersebut. Pergerakan angka-angka itu begitu cepat setiap detiknya, entah itu berubah naik ataupun turun. Namja itu terus memperhatikan perubahan yang cepat itu dan ketika perubahan angka itu berada di titik terendahnya. Namja itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di bagian belahan bumi lainnya, bulan telah muncul di sebuah kota yang terkenal sebagai kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Kota itu dihiasi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit, di salah satu gedung tersebut dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu kelimpungan mencari seseorang di dalam kamar hotel yang mewah dengan beberapa ruangan di dalamnya. Seorang Yeoja yang cukup cantik dan berpakaian modis itu, memasuki salah satu ruangan di dalam kamar hotel milik Direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Direktur" Panggilnya sambil mencari.

Sedangkan Namja yang tadi datang bersama Yeoja itu, Kini memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ternyata merupakan kamar tidur partnernya itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan bermaksud mendapatkan sebuah tanda dimana Direktur serta teman sekolahnya berada dan tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah laptop yang menyala. Didekatinya laptop itu, terlihat sebuah tulisan seperti percakapan yang telah diatur dari jarak jauh membuat namja itu sedikit mempunyai firasat dimana direkturnya itu berada. Tepat saat itu Yeoja yang bertugas sebagai sekretarisnya datang dengan nafas yang memburu "Tuan Hoojun ssi, Direktur tidak ada dimanapun. Bagaimana dengan pertemuaan yang sudah diatur sebelumnya? Apakah kita harus membatalkannya?"

"Jangan dibatalkan"

"Tapi.. Kita tidak tahu dimana dimana direktur berada" Tanpa menjawab kegelisahan sekretarisnya, Namja itu mengeluarkan handphone kesayangannya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan kepada Direkturnya.

'Kau dimana, Yun?'

Pesan itu dikirim dan tiba-tiba sebuah pesan muncul di laptop yang sedang menyala dihadapannya sama dengan pesan yang dikirimnya ditambah dengan jawaban yang muncul di bawah pesannya.

'Aku Kembali'

"Tuan.. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya sekretaris itu lagi dan sang atasannya pun menjawab "Dia telah kembali ke korea"

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ ... ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Sebuah telepon terdengar dari handphone berwajah tampan itu dan dilihatnya nama namja yang baru saja dicarinya itu muncul di layar Smartphonenya. Diangkatnya telepone tersebut, bermaksud meminta penjelasan.

"Yun, kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?"

'_Junni-ah aku akan membeli perusahaan Clouds dari Thailand'_

'_What? Direktur apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak setuju'_

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah bandara yang terkenal sebagai salah satu bandara dengan predikat tersibuk di dunia terlihat sebuah namja yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru agar tidak ketinggalan penerbangannya ke Las Vegas dimana, Direktur serta wakil direktur perusahaan berada. Tapi begitu dirinya akan mendekati gate keberangkatan, handphonenya berdering dan terlihat nama direkturnya nampak di layar handphonenya dengan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'_Yun kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba?'_ suara ini sangat dihapalnya, suara Wakil direkturnya. Son Hoojun. Jadi panggilan ini tengah konfrensiin oleh direkturnya, pasti ini akan berkaitan dengan beberapa ide gila yang akan dikeluarkan oleh direkturnya dan firasatnya itu pun benar karena tak lama suara sang direktur terdengar _'Junni-ah aku akan membeli perusahaan Clouds dari Thailand'_

Mata namja itu membulat begitu mendengar ide gila sang direktur "What? Direktur apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak setuju" begitulah jawaban penolakan yang dikeluarkan.

'_Kenapa?'_ pertanyaan itulah yang selalu ditanyakan oleh direktur gilanya.

"Kenapa anda bilang? Tentu saja karena aku yang mengatur pemasukan dan pengeluaran perusahaan jadi aku yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keuangan perusahaan setelahnya jika anda membeli perusahaan Clouds" Jelasnya dengan cepat.

'_Kalau begitu kita gunakan pemungutan suara terbanyak.. Nah Junni-ah apakah kau setuju dengan ideku?'_

'_Hahahahaha Terserah kau saja Direktur karena yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kita'_

'_Jika itu jawaban Junni-ah berarti dia menyetujui ideku dan kau Siwon harus menyetujui ideku ini'_ tanpa mendengar perkataannya telepon itu langsung dimatikan oleh Direktur, membuatnya menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaannya. Kaget, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sedangkan di tempat lain di sebuah kamar mewah seorang namja yang bernama Son Hoojun kini tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu teleponnya juga dimatikan oleh direkturnya.

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lainnya, seorang namja yang tadi berbincang dengan teman-temannya itu melalui handphonenya, kini tengah mengklik sebuah kotak bertuliskan Buy di layar Smartphonenya dan muncul sebuah tulisan, tanda bahwa dirinya kini adalah pemilik perusahaan clouds dari Thailand tersebut.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya namja yang terlihat malas-malasan itu. Jung Yunho itulah namanya, Dia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang terkenal di Korea sebagai pemilk perusahaan IT yang bernama Dong Bang Shinki atau disingkat menjadi DBSK Wall. Perusahaan tersebut merupakan perusahaan yang mendapatkan keuntungan besar tiap tahunnya. Pemiliknya bahkan masuk ke dalam sepuluh orang yang berpenghasilan terbesar diantara pengusaha lainnya di Korea. Tiap harinya Jung Yunho bisa mendapatkan $ 60.000 dan total kekayaannya yakni sebesar 2,5 milliar dollar. Tak hanya penghasilan yang didapatkan oleh direkturnya yang terkenal di masyarakat tapi juga fasilitas yang di dapatkan oleh para karyawannya selama bekerja di perusahaan tersebut bisa terbilang mewah. dimulai dari desain ruangan kantor yang modern dan fasilitas seperti ruang fitnes, perpustakaan, kafetaria yang juga modern, spa serta diatas atap gedung tersebut tersedia kebun dimana para karyawannya bisa menanam apapun disana. Well, ini merupakan tempat kerja yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua karyawan.

Karena itulah Banyak yang berharap untuk menjadi salah satu karyawan perusahaan tersebut tapi satu hal yang dilupakan, untuk menjadi bagian karyawan di perusahaan itu maka diperlukan spesifikasi yang juga ditentukan oleh perusahaan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Seorang Namja cantik yang dengan mata lelahnya menatap tajam seseorang dihadapannya "Kenapa aku tidak diterima di perusahaan-perusahaan yang kulamar? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Teriaknya frustasi kepada seseorang di depannya saat ini.

"Tenang dulu.. ini baru 2 bulan dan kami baru mau memutuskan siapa yang akan kami terima, Jadi kamu bersabar dulu untuk sementara ini dan menunggu hasil dari keputusannya" Jawab Namja yang merupakan karyawan di perusahaan tersebut.

**BRAK**

"Apa? Bersabar? Aku sudah berulang kali dijawab seperti itu oleh orang-orang seperti kalian.. hiks.. hikss.. kenapa sampai saat ini aku belum diterima juga? Kalian tahu aku sudah berusaha mengikuti petunjuk buku ini" Dirinya pun membuka buku yang dimaksud, sebuah buku panduan agar dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya "Tapi ternyata sampai sekarang aku tidak diterima juga.. hiks.. hiks.." dirinya kembali duduk hingga air matanya kembali keluar.

Namja cantik itu terus saja mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya dengan tangisan yang cukup keras membuat namja yang merupakan karyawan kantor tersebut bingung harus melakukan apa terhadap namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. sekitar hampir 1 jam, namja cantik itu pun sudah tenangan namun masih terlihat bekas air matanya "Anda tahu.. aku selalu diharapkan oleh keluargaku untuk menghidupi kehidupan orang tua serta kakakku di desa.. tapi.. tapi.."

"Sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, kami pasti nanti akan menghubungi anda begitu hasilnya keluar, saya yakin pasti anda dapat menjadi salah satu karyawan disini" ucap namja itu kepadanya. Jaejoong pun menatap wajah namja dihadapannya dan terlihat wajah yang dapat dipercayanya saat ini. Dengan lesu dianggukkan kepalanya saat ini sebagai jawaban darinya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap name tag namja itu dan nama namja itu langsung terekam jelas di kepalanya membuat Jaejoong kembali berteriak "Arrggghh.. Tidaaakk"

Kim Jaejoong seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang saat ini tengah mencari pekerjaan karena dirinya telah berhasil lulus di ujian tingkat akhirnya dan hanya menunggu kapan ijazahnya akan didapatkannya. Namun, setelah hampir 6 bulan mencari dirinya masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Hal inilah yang membuatnya frustasi. Jangan lupakan juga 1 keunikan dirinya yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. Jaejoong dari kecil sampai umurnya yang berumur 22 tahun selalu dapat mengingat hal-hal kecil bahkan yang tidak diinginkannya pun tetap diingatnya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Entah ini anugerah atau bencana untuknya, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu hal itu.

"Hffftt" Hembusan nafas Jaejoong terdengar begitu keras membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di trotoar yang dilewatinya. Dirinya menyesal mempercayai salah satu karyawan di perusahaan yang tadi sempat dilabraknya. Jaejoong kesal kepada perusahaan tersebut, bayangkan saja selama dua bulan ini dia terus menunggu keputusan diterima atau tidaknya dirinya dan tiba-tiba dia mendengar dari Jang Geun Seuk –sahabat sejak kecil serta teman kampusnya- bahwa salah satu mahasiswa 1 tingkat di bawahnya telah diterima oleh perusahaan tempatnya melamar. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Jaejoong langsung mendatangi perusahaan itu untuk meminta alasan kenapa dirinya tidak diterima tapi begitu dirinya meminta penjelasan perusahaan itu beralasan bahwa info itu tidak benar dan mengatakan akan menghubungi Kim Jaejoong jika sudah selesai diputuskan diterima atau tidaknya.

"Arrgghh.. Kapan aku akan dihubungi, Eoh" Teriaknya tidak menyadari tempat dan tiba-tiba sebuah motor yang melaju dengan cepat berbelok ke arahnya, Jaejoong yang kaget langsung menutup matanya.

**Ckiitt**

Jaejoong membuka matanya begitu yakin dirinya tidak merasakan sakit. Matanya membulat melihat motor yang tadi hampir menabraknya itu hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi menyentuh dirinya dan sang pengendara membuka helmnya. Kini mata musang yang tadi bersembunyi di balik helm hitamnya nampak menunjukkan kilatan tajam, siap untuk mengeluarkan kemarahannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri mematung begitu melihat mata musang yang akan selalu diingatnya, ingatan dari masa lalunya.

"Yah apa-apaan kau ini, apa kau ini pabo eoh? kau tahu kau itu hampir kutabrak" mendengar bentakan namja pemilik mata musang itu, Jaejoong segera tersadar dan membalas perkataannya "Kau yang Pabo, Tuan"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, anda yang pabo.. apa tuan tidak tahu ini trotoar tempat para pejalan kaki dan anda tiba-tiba berbelok dengan kecepatan seperti itu anda bisa saya tuntut" Tantang Jaejoong. Tapi tantangan itu tidak berlaku buat untuknya.

"Oh yah? Kau ingin menuntutku ? Silahkan saja" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti akan pikiran namja dihadapannya ini. Namja pemilik mata musang itu memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan "Kau tahu kau yang akan kutuntut karena kau telah melewati jalan masuk parkir tempatku bekerja yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilewati oleh sembarang orang saja" Jaejoong langsung menciut begitu dirinya sadar telah berjalan di jalan yang salah.

"Sorry" Ucapnya Pelan.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Namja itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan maaf dari mulut cherry Jaejoong.

"SORRY Tuan"

"Oke kau kumaafkan lagipula aku tidak punya waktu buat bertengkar denganmu" Selesai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, namja pemilik mata musang tersebut memakai kembali helm yang sempat dilepaskannya lalu mulai menstarter motornya kembali "See ya" dan namja bermata musang itu meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong terus menatap punggung namja tersebut hingga dirinya menghilang di balik kegelapan yang menelannya "Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Jung Yunho" Ucapnya Lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
